A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to matching networks and more particularly to a matching network for matching a citizens band transceiver or the like to a standard automotive antenna, the matching network being a type that is readily tunable by a novice without the use of specialized equipment.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Antenna matching networks are known. Such antenna matching networks have various configurations, and are used in a variety of different types of communications equipment for matching the communications equipment to various antennas. The matching networks are usually located inside the communications equipment and are used to match the equipment to antennas having a standard impedance, such as 50 ohms. When the equipment is to be matched to antennas having a wider range of impedances, a separate unit having a greater tuning range than the unit incorporated in most communications equipment is interposed between the antenna and the communications equipment to provide the desired match.
While such prior art devices do a satisfactory job of matching an antenna to communications equipment, the tuning of such devices requires the use of specialized equipment such as standing wave ratio meters or directional couplers. For this reason, external matching networks have generally not been used, and instead, antennas having impedances compatible with the communications equipment have been employed. These antennas tend to detract from the appearance of a car and furthermore, increase the probability of theft of the communications equipment, particularly citizens band equipment, since such antennas are readily visible and tend to alert theives that a communications radio is present in the car.